Everybody's Got Somebody But Me
by NotsoSugarQueen
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Leo Valdez is feeling anything but the love. Couples everywhere, the hearts, the candy, the chocolate the roses… it's all too much to take for a single guy. Especially a single guy who's in love with an immortal goddess trapped on an island that no man ever finds twice. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**Everybody's Got Somebody But Me-**

**A.N.: So this is a cute little Valentine's Day one-shot that I'm writing during the two hour delay from school. This is inspired by the song Everybody's Got Somebody But Me by Hunter Hayes (a.k.a. the cutest country singer to walk the earth). It's the first ever Caleo that I've ever written, so I'm trying here. Last year I wrote Percabeth, and that was all fine and good, but I'm trying to experiment with some new territory. Leyna could've worked, and I honest to god LOVE Leyna but I need to see if I can even write Caleo. So here goes nothing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, it belongs solely to Rick Riordan.**

_"I wish the couple on the corner_

_would just get a room,_

_Seems like everyone around me_

_is on their honeymoon,_

_Well I'd love to take a pin to a heart-shaped balloon,_

_Everybody's got somebody but me."_

_ -Everybody's Got Somebody But Me-_

_ Hunter Hayes_

Leo PoV

I sighed, picking at my breakfast with disinterest. And if you knew me, you knew that Leo Valdez doesn't play with his food. So if you knew me, you'd know that undoubtedly there was something very wrong.

Oh, there was something wrong all right.

It was Valentine's Day.

Yeah, I said it. February 14th. The day when everyone sees pink and red and the world is suddenly swamped in chocolates and conversation hearts and roses. And of course, let's not forget, the day couples spend together, doing something incredibly cliché but still adorable.

"Saps," I muttered, glancing up in time to catch Piper and Jason arriving on the pavilion, hand in hand. Being best friends in a trio, when the other two were a couple was really fine. Normally we were on some mission to save the world and romance wasn't a top priority, so it didn't really bother me.

But now that the Second Giant War had been won and we were back at camp, and Jason was here to stay?

Cue the moony eyes and whispered words and holding hand walks around camp and picnics in the strawberry fields.

And of course, this was my cue to find something else to do besides hang around my friends that were so hopelessly enamored with one another. Bunker Nine was handy for that. I had dived into several complicated projects, working and working to keep my mind off of the fact that the two people that were supposed to stand by me and understand me better than anyone were distant, submerged in their own bubble of ignorance and love.

I stabbed at my waffles with vengeance. Everywhere I looked, there was couples. Percy and Annabeth were sitting alone at the Poseidon table, feeding each other breakfast and laughing and arguing. I could almost fashion a flirty banter to suit their purposes if I tried hard enough. But I wasn't in the mood for that, not today. Piper kissed Jason goodbye temporarily to go take her place as head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin—the cabin that went way too overboard for a holiday like this—the kiss lasting a lot longer than it would have on a normal day. Travis and Katie were arguing in the buffet line, Katie's lips pursed with irritation. They say there's a thin line between love and hate, and in the case of those two, it couldn't be more obvious. I'm surprised Cabin Ten hasn't hatched some ingenious plan to get them together.

And that was just the beginning of it. The Aphrodite kids had decorated the pavilion with pink and red paper hearts and streamers, and they'd enlisted the Hecate Cabin to bewitch little baby cupids to fly overhead, singing love songs with supposed angelic voices. In truth, the songs made me want to scream.

It had been six months since the conclusion of the war, and peace—even if it was only temporary, was setting in and we were adjusting to relaxing and not having to worry about the world ending. But I wasn't.

I still had a promise to keep, an oath to fulfill.

A sick feeling settled low in my stomach. I could picture her face, permanently ingrained on the inside of my eyelids. Tanned skin, golden brown eyes and long, braided hair that looked like caramel. Her laugh, the way she sang while she worked in her garden, the way she looked when she'd argued, her arms crossed over her chest, her chin set defiantly.

_Calypso_.

I closed my eyes and drained my orange juice glass.

I was still as in love with her as ever. I doubted that would ever change.

More than anything, I wanted—no, needed—to get to Ogygia again. I would be the demigod to break the curse. I would find the drifting, island paradise of a prison for the second time.

I had insisted I didn't have a Penelope, or an Annabeth back home. And that was true. But maybe I did have a Penelope.

She just happened to be a beautiful immortal goddess stuck on a disappearing island for all time, forced to endure heartbreak time and time again.

The gods are our parents, and as demigods, it's a love hate relationship. And right now, despite the occasion, I was feeling the hate part a little more. I didn't want to be at camp today, but I didn't have much of a choice.

Here, if felt like everyone was in a relationship but me.

True, and yet not true. You could say I was in a relationship, but it was long distance, with an extreme lack of communication.

Gods, I missed her so much it hurt.

And yes, you have just heard Leo Valdez say something heartfelt and sappy and deep. That alone should be evidence of how much I needed to keep my promise. For the first time, I understood the concept of lovesickness. I needed her here like I needed my heart to keep beating. My mind couldn't help but wander to her every few minutes, wondering what she was doing.

I would save her.

I had to.

But for now, I was stuck at Camp Half-Blood, on the most romantic day of the year (unless you were single, of course). Everybody, it seemed, had someone to share it with except for me. It was like there had suddenly been casting calls for Romeo and Juliet, and everyone was practicing for their auditions.

Because the one person I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with most was separated from me by millions of miles of ocean and an ancient curse.

Feeling particularly glum as I stared at the baby cupids flying overhead, I got up and cleared my plate. There was no way I was hanging around that lovefest any longer.

I hate Valentine's Day.

**So there's that. I thought it would be cute because I listened to that Hunter Hayes song recently, and besides loving it, it just made me think of poor Leo. I mean, the first time his love isn't unrequited, it has strings attached. Not so nice string that mean his girl is trapped on an island that no man finds twice. Must suck. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading! Love you all!**

**-xoxo NotsoSugarQueen**


End file.
